


Is It Worth It

by DentistsScareMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Poem/Rap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DentistsScareMe/pseuds/DentistsScareMe
Summary: An angsty Logan rap because I CAN





	Is It Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Idk

I know it's hypocritical,  
But who am I if not analytical?  
Always stuck somewhere right in the middle.  
Not funny, not even a little.  
Not even close to cynical.

Who am I then?  
These walls keep closing in.  
Controlling me  
Is it that hard to see?

That who I've become is not meant to be  
Honestly, I can be out right mean.

Am I worth it?  
Is all of this worth it?

The pain and suffering,  
Silently pondering  
How is the Earth still turning?

But it's not me who gets these thoughts  
It's the other guy,  
I can't ask the reason why

I have to know these things,  
Control these things,  
Learn these things until I earn these things

Honestly I wonder

Has it ever been worth it?


End file.
